


One Man Ride

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kurt Hummel Needs A Hug, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Kurt had forgotten his French homework at home, the cafeteria food had been more questionable-meat-substitute than actual meat, the decorative chain threading over his t-shirt had snagged and then snapped, he hadn't noticed the puddle of water underneath the water fountain before stepping it in and soaking both of his socks, and then his left headphone had stopped working while working on an English report during a work period.Now, the final bell still ringing in his ears, Kurt is about done with it all.





	One Man Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season one.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Kurt is having a long, long day. 

It started as they all do at McKinley: a lovely trip into a dumpster courtesy of the more idiotic jocks at his school. Once he'd peeled himself out of the pile of garbage they'd dumped him into, Kurt had taken a deep breath and sauntered through the front doors with his head held high—only to be greeted with a so-cold-it-hurts slushie facial.

A race to the washroom and an exercise in heavy breathing later—he was  _ not _ going to cry about being slushied, not with how often it happened—, he'd made his way back into the hallway only for Karofsky to send him flying into a row of lockers, a combination lock to the small of his back breaking his fall. He'd limped into class only to be scolded for being late, and things had just gone further downhill from there.

Kurt had forgotten his French homework at home, the cafeteria food had been more questionable-meat-substitute than actual meat, the decorative chain threading over his t-shirt had snagged and then snapped, he hadn't noticed the puddle of water underneath the water fountain before stepping it in and soaking both of his socks, and then his left headphone had stopped working while working on an English report during a work period.

Now, the final bell still ringing in his ears, Kurt is about done with it all. More than anything else, he wants to go home. He doesn't have the patience nor the energy required to survive another Glee club meeting. The Rachel Berry show is hard enough to sit through on a normal day, but today Kurt just can't do it. He’s  _ tired. _ Tired of this town and the things he has to go through just for being who he is. Tired of not ever getting what he wants and never being good enough, of nothing ever working out his way.

He is so tired, in fact, that he almost does go home. Standing with his head in his locker, he considers just leaving, missing Glee club for the first time in  _ months. _ But, there is one thing that keeps him rooted to school floor and not fleeing to his Nav like he so desperately wants to. One thing that reminds him that sometimes, against all odds, things  _ do _ work out.

The same thing that has him pulling out of his phone and typing a message that makes him cringe at seeing in full.

_ To NP: Can you come over this evening? I really need a hug _

It doesn't take long for Kurt to get a response, not that it usually does. The answer he gets is simple, an all lowercase  _ sure babe _ that makes him smile ridiculously at his iPhone's screen as he traces the green text box. He knows he's being silly and smitten but he can't bring himself to care, not when he's smiling for the first time since he rolled out of bed only to find out that he'd run out of hair pomade.

Kurt closes his locker door with a little flourish, the promise of later lingering in the back of his mind and giving him a spring to his step despite the exhaustion weighing down his shoulders. Nothing is fixed and nothing is really better, but just knowing he'll get some time with his boyfriend later makes it that much easier to walk down the halls of the one place he hates with his entire being.

The choir room is only half full when he finally arrives. Every step he takes is rather uncomfortable, seeing as his socks are soaking wet. He grimaces as he crosses the threshold into the room with a wet quench from his boot, looking around quickly and taking stock of who's sitting where. Tina and Mike are pressed together in the third row and Brittany and Quinn are chatting with each other on the other side of the room from them. Artie is at the front, strumming something out on his guitar with Matt sat beside him.

His eyes catch on the back row, where Noah Puckerman is sitting next to Kurt's usual seat, an arm thrown over the back of what  _ should _ be Kurt's chair. His eyes, ridiculously, fill with tears knowing he won't be able to sit in the same seat he's sat in for months. Unlike the rest of the club, Kurt doesn't move around. He sits in the same seat in the back row every class, and everyone,  _ especially _ Noah, knows this.

He's just about to turn around, an ache in his chest that hurts so much more than anything else that has been done to him today, when Noah's entire face shifts. The cocky smirks he wears like a mask crumbles, sliding into something infinitely more genuine when their eyes meet.

“Hey princess,” Noah says warmly, a tone of voice that brings Kurt up short seeing as he's never heard it outside of their respective homes. Kurt doesn't gasp, but his heart does stop before kicking into overdrive. The expression on Noah's face is one he knows well from quiet moments spent wrapped up together, and when the other boy holds out his hand, Kurt nearly faints when Noah says, “C'mere, babe.”

That gets some attention, but Kurt ignores the silence the room has fallen into as he sniffs stupidly, annoyed at himself for his show of emotion. It's the last thing he ever wants to do at school, else the Neanderthals who make his life a living hell know that they bother him. It might be that it is the Glee room or it might be the look in Noah's eyes, but he lets himself show exactly how he's feeling: his shoulders sagging and his face dropping into something exhausted.

By the time he reaches the last row, Noah is leaning forward. Kurt's fingers slide familiarly over his palm before Noah gets a hold of his wrist and tugs. Kurt huffs out a breath when Noah tugs him in, stepping wide so he's straddling his boyfriend's legs.

“I saved you a seat, babe,” Noah says with a rather dirty grin. Kurt rolls his eyes and ignores the flush he can feel rising onto his cheeks, not saying anything at the horrible line even as he sits himself over Noah's thighs.

“Oh, how kind of you,” Kurt teases, pressing his hands against Noah's stomach and wrapping his fingers in the hem of his shirt. Breathing in, Kurt feels the heavy ball of tension that had built up over the day slide away as Noah's hands come up to grab his hips. He tugs at Noah's shirt, just a small bit of pressure that isn’t needed with how easily Noah comes to him, swaying forward so their lips can slide together in a soft kiss.

Kurt loses himself in it, in the familiarity of Noah's scent and the taste of him. It's easy, always easy when they're together, and Kurt ignores the fact that they're at school in front of all their friends and let Noah kiss him until he's breathless.

“Swanky,” Santana's voice shocks them apart, and Kurt tucks his face against the side of Noah's neck as his own goes bright red. He lets out a startled bark of laughter that sounds half-crazed even to himself. “So this is why the Puckzilla is closed for business, huh?”

“You got it,” Noah drawls, leaning back and bringing Kurt with him. “The Puckzilla is a one-man ride now, and tickets are all sold out.”

Kurt, clearly delusional with emotional exhaustion,  _ giggles. _

**Author's Note:**

> I had a month-long writing rut, in which I struggled to write for the entirety of May. In fact, I only managed to write half of my monthly average and this was the first thing I completed in two entire weeks. So, I hope you enjoy this silly little thing <3
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
